<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensual Love by AnonymousStinkkat001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822411">Sensual Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStinkkat001/pseuds/AnonymousStinkkat001'>AnonymousStinkkat001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O! Creeps, Mh, &amp; Emh Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Brian, Alpha Brian Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Biting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Discrimination, Gentle Kissing, Gift Fic, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character(s), No Rape/Non-con, No mpreg, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jay, Omega Jay Merrick, Omega Verse, Romantic Fluff, Sexism, Slenderverse, Slice of Life, mild dirty talk, omegism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStinkkat001/pseuds/AnonymousStinkkat001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once an Omega was only ever meant to be at home being a housemaker and a submissively doting to their mate but for Jay despite it wasn’t for him as he desperately wants to break barriers. In a crazy way even for him in his circumstances, he would never find himself either in a band with a growing fanbase alongside his closest friends or especially with a dashing Alpha with a charming smile with genuine emotions for him where he wants to kiss for an eternity with a smoldering passion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Kralie &amp; Brian Thomas, Alex Kralie &amp; Jay Merrick &amp; Brian Thomas &amp; Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian &amp; Timothy "Tim" W., Brian/Jay (Marble Hornets), Jay &amp; Alex Kralie, Jay &amp; Timothy "Tim" W., Jay Merrick &amp; Everyone, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O! Creeps, Mh, &amp; Emh Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1217301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensual Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnThis_RainyDay/gifts">OnThis_RainyDay</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift fic for a lovely person; OnThis_RainyDay who surely deserves it as I enjoyed their works for such a long time by now and hopefully, is the very best. However, like always criticisms is always welcome with open arms here so, don't be shy to share that along with kudos and comments</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jay surely didn’t ever expect himself to be the lone and only Omega in an actual band growing quite a fanbase with other Omegas, Betas and as well, Alphas alike who not only loved the rest of his lovely bandmates but him despite him being seen often as lesser; more a second-class citizen. Everyone else in his band two Alphas and a Beta had it easier then he in life where by the way putting it out there, right now, he wasn’t holding it against them at all since they respected him as a human being with actual intelligent thoughts and even opinions that they don’t mind hearing from the supposed likes of him. Though what had troubled him the most to be such a worry wart self-doubting himself along in the other’s intentions with him was because to society having made him feel such a way from the start. In their eyes, he wasn’t i</span>
  <span>nherently attractive where even if he possibly has plastic surgery to look in what they deemed as perfect it won’t be good enough with the quickly changing times</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Besides the troubling hiccup in his obvious low self-confidence, he was pretty much just fine with being constantly surrounded by total strangers saying they loved him along the others in the band, no matter what the press ridiculed them on for breaking obvious </span>
  <span>discriminatory</span>
  <span> tradition</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That was an amazing show we put out there for the crowd, huh~?” A sudden yet thankfully familiar voice calls out to him from behind and lures him to lean back into the comforting touch of strong arms wrapped around his waist, “They absolutely loved us especially you, Jaybird~ Just the way you sung and danced on the stage alone made them wild, </span>
  <span>y’know</span>
  <span> that, hm~”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing, he never ever expected for him to endure in his life was to be in a loving, healthy and respectful relationship with another man; an Alpha, a close friend at first with the other two bandmates before him, and honestly someone who will never in the slightest hurt a single strand on him. It was a welcoming feeling to have running through his mind almost constantly that he was in an established relationship where he never had to worry about anything from ending his career, he worked so long on with his friends to become some knot head’s pretty trophy wife who’s only purpose be pushing out children. A total nightmare which could’ve became nightmarishly true if one wrong choice made by his snobby, traditionalist of parents thinking it was for the best came his way alongside in an equally bad decisions on his end but thankfully, while trying to push the negative thoughts from his head none of that happened to him. Now with his droopy eyes threatening to fall due to the extreme exhaustion from such a tiresome but quite excitingly worthwhile show, he lazily rings his attention back over to the man clasping strong, muscled arms wrapped protectively around his waist drawing him closer; his back pressed up on the other’s broad chest. Tired reaction of his was the usual between them as he laid his head feltlike it was full bag of sand down on the man who couldn’t help it to devilishly smirk among staring deeply into his hooded gaze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The way you were dressed out there was driving me crazy too~ What an outfit, hm... All smooth, </span>
  <span>glittery</span>
  <span> and just fitting your body in all the right ways, baby~”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now hands to his Alpha were roaming across the said outfit that in the past, he and even likely his parents would forbid him from ever wearing since it was far too ‘revealing’ like he was desperately wanting any unwarranted, solicited advances from anyone. Thankfully, he wasn’t living with his parents and it was a long time since he had been where he will never will go back no matter what they or other family members say. Then soon a startled shrieking noise is emitted from him in surprise upon feeling the Alpha’s hands traveling downwards nearing his well, more private areas sadly, reacting deliciously to his partner's gentle gestures. Gestures turning into deeper, rougher movements already getting himself hard on the fact it was being done by his partner. A few passionate kisses litters across Jay’s jawline, collarbone, and more so around the nape of his neck causing him to bellow out soft pleased noises to </span>
  <span>openly</span>
  <span> display his need for affection.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Brian? What are you doing? We’re in public here and what if Alex and Tim or hell, anyone else; a total stranger sees us? I-I. It will be so, embarrassing...?” The Omega fearfully asked, not wanting their other bandmates; another Alpha like his lovely and currently overly affectionate partner and a single Beta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby... Nobody will see us and I’d made sure to lock the door to the changing room behind us to ensure we have some alone time together~ I make absolute sure to have you in total pleasure the whole entire time, baby~" </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Smaller hands to the Omega far too exhausted from the day of first, practicing, then getting all ready for the upcoming show, and doing the show itself was all too much for him to handle another activity despite it being with his Alpha in the most passionate manner ever, “I. A-ah, I know you will, </span>
  <span>Bri</span>
  <span>... But I’m too tired, right now to do such yet another strenuous, energy consuming task with you? Nothing against you at all but I’m too tired for sex instead maybe we can just cuddle if that’s fine with </span>
  <span>you"</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner of his eye, Jay saw in a swift flash to possibly yet noticeable disappointment in his Alpha stirring worried anxiety within him that resembled familiar to the looks on his own parent’s faces when he presented as nothing more than a weak, malfunctioned Omega. Slowly turning around to face the shaggy, blond-haired man; face to face where he leans in to plant his soft, plush lips on the man’s parted ones. The Alpha made a noise of his own leading Jay to smirk in the kiss when persuading the other to sit down in the nearest chair so, they wouldn’t accidentally fall to the ground with one false step back. Now positioning not only himself but the man around his own height maybe a little shorter surprisingly to something more comfortable, he spoke up in a hushed, alluring tone in the blond man’s ear. “Thank you... Sorry though if I possibly disappointed you in some way or another, Alpha, I didn’t mean to... Bu we can cuddle, snuggle, to grind up with one another now and later on when back home in our apartment we can </span>
  <span>y’know</span>
  <span> fuck one another until tomorrow morning if you like~?” Jay carefully offers a suggestion middle way between both men’s idea of fun when having laid himself on the Alpha’s lap.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah~? I wouldn’t mind that at all~" Sitting comfortably, Jay had heard the breathless grunts of the other man beside him breathing down the nape to his neck causing him to squirm at first, before getting back on the road in gently grinding up in a relatively slow process, “Now c’mon, birdy~ Give me a </span>
  <span>lil</span>
  <span>’ show~”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A fantastically, breath-taking show in Jay’s honest opinion was surely given to his one and only Alpha as he had wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders which slumped comfortably for him when he laid his head on top the head to the blond. His hands clasped tightly on the back to the man’s shirt for dear life during so, the Alpha shamelessly took in a deep inhale to the intoxicatingly sweet scent. The exact easily noted scent of soft dark oak and maple had overwhelmed the blond man’s sensitive nose that was deeply inhaling the smell near the unmarked scent glands. It was so extremely savory for the man with the lead singer to their ever impressively growing band reaching to new levels grinding on his lap like never before whereas he’s starting to leave colorful nibbles, hickeys even lovelier marks across every inch to the Omega’s body and caressing the warm skin underneath the tight, smooth outfit. Rather lewd and downright inappropriate noises leave the full, plush lips to Jay which had been bouncing off the very walls to the changing room where he was clinging onto the other man like a lifeline.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gasping out became the most common noises especially from the Omega’s end who was starting to quickening his pace in grinding on his Alpha’s growing bulge; desperately trying to stay quiet the romantically gushy and touchy-feely pair, “... A-Ah... Ah, oh, s-shit...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you’ll even feel all the better perhaps if you were riding on something not covered in fabric and can easily rock your world, baby~”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“... O-oh, I would love to, A-Alpha, so much... Once we get back a-argh, home, that is... Don’t w-want anyone catching us in the a-act... H-hgnh...” Out of breath easily, Jay manages to chuckle and feel the heat in his cheeks rise in temperature from warm to scorching hot as he in natural Omegan instinct to teasingly please his mate the gyrating his hips in movement to the Alpha who was both leaving marks across his pale, radiant flesh and rather roughly bucking up his clothed bulge in his rear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm~ I can try and wait ‘til we get home, I suppose~ But if you keep me waiting any longer then when we do get to the bedroom, I won’t go at all easy on you~” Teasing the other man was so easily, Brain can easily detect that alike so many others who thought it was all fun and games to flirt with his Omega with their very nerve to dare attempt but now this quivering mess  in front of him was all his alone; nobody else and he was greedily gracious for when taking a more harsher bite on the other’s uncovered shoulder blade soon drawing blood along in a hearty groan, “I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk properly for days afterwards but you’re going to be loving every single second to it, won’t you, baby~ You love how I give it to you~ Always begging for more and getting so clingy and even demanding to your Alpha but I just love it~”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be too long before the sexual tension building up to something else; a little more extravagant and possibly rather intimate it was immediately cut off by familiar voices to the rest of their band mates calling them out to get a move on which the pair inside swiftly did without a second to lose but did manage a quick kiss before heading off with hands clasped together with one another.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>